Dance With Me
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Nothing hurts, Wolfram had decided, quite as much as unrequited love. Onesided Yuuram, Shounenai.


Title: Dance With Me

Summary: Nothing hurt, Wolfram had decided, quite as much as unrequited love.

Author's comments: This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction, and I promised myself that I'd get to work updating my other stories when I'm done with this one. As a warning, this does have shounen-ai in it, so read it at your own discretion. I wanted to make it longer, but it's only a oneshot, and meant to be short. Please review!

xXx

It had started where it was supposed to, right at the beginning, when they had first met and had had no feelings toward each other whatsoever. As it progressed, however, the Mazoku had found something more than simply a deep friendship developing, somewhat one-sidedly, between he and Yuuri. Nothing hurt, Wolfram had decided, quite as much as unrequited love.

xXx

He was at a dance, celebrating the inauguration of the newest Maou, and Wolfram had been standing alone, watching the festivities with a cold eye. He didn't feel the need to dress up, though the bow that his mother had insisted on putting in his hair had stayed. Even he didn't know why. Was he trying to impress someone?

Yes.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was. He could see Yuuri, dancing happily with his, Wolfram's, mother as though he was having the best time of his life. He was smiling broadly, and a certain, curious jealousy erupted inside Wolfram.

Yuuri _never_ smiled like that to _him._

But when Yuuri asked him to dance some minutes later, that harsh feeling melted away. It was perfect to Wolfram.

But he could see in the Maou's eyes that it wasn't perfect to _him._

xXx

"_What_ are _these_?" Yuuri questioned rather forcefully, pulling at Wolfram's sore arm harshly, tears in his eyes.

Why was that?

Wolfram didn't need to answer. They were cuts, anyone could see it. Wolfram avoided Yuuri's gaze, jerking his arm back and pulling his sleeve over it again. He did look up, however, when he felt one of Yuuri's strong arms wrap itself around his shoulder.

"Listen to me." He had said. "You don't need to do that. You aren't alone anymore. You have me." And they both smiled, one not knowing that the other wasn't real.

_No, I don't. I never did._

xXx

"Yuuri, you cheater! You were talking to that girl again!" Wolfram shouted, crossing his arms and looking accusingly at his fiancé, who pouted and looked away. If it hadn't been all in fun, Wolfram's heart would have broken then and there.

"I have not been! Besides, you don't _own_ me. I can talk to other people." Wolfram raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"We're _engaged_!" Wolfram said, putting his hands on his hips and locking eyes with Yuuri.

"Relax, it's not like I'd ever cheat on you." He said softly. Wolfram scoffed and turned away.

"You would."

_You will._

xXx

"Don't you _dare_ let go!" Wolfram sternly pronounced, looking up at Yuuri from his current position: dangling from a cliff, his hand clasping Yuuri's in an attempt to pull him back up.

"I won't. I promise." He said, grabbing Wolfram's other hand in his own and pulling as hard as he could.

"Why?"

"Because you're important to me."

_But that only means as friends, right? You save _everybody_. I'm no different. Not to you._

xXx

Wolfram smiled, feeling Yuuri's lips against his own, hands tangled in his hair. It was perfect. But there was something suspiciously wrong with it.

"Smile, Wolfram. We're engaged; I got you a ring. Isn't this what you've been wanting?"

"Yes." _So very much._

"Then smile."

And Wolfram smiled, but it was fake. This wasn't what he wanted.

_Not like this. Not if you don't want it, too._

xXx

"What was that, Wolfram? What did you say?" Wolfram could feel his face heating up. It was hard enough saying it the first time.

"I love you." He said sincerely, blushing a deep rouge and turning away, prepared to make a run for it.

" You love me?" Yuuri asked, stunned.

"Yes."

_I always have._

"But you don't love me." Wolfram half declared, half asked. Yuuri hesitated.

"No."

_I know._

xXx


End file.
